Saina
by Neeky-chan
Summary: I had just fallen asleep, expecting another normal day. But I woke up somewhere completely different. And in the body of a child. Why is the piece of land these people are calling Saina? I created her for fanfiction, where she fell in love with Prussia... Oh dear. This will take some time adjusting.


**Hallo minna! :D I decided to take a new writing style and this is the result of it. I hope you like it! All the details to describe Saina are mine. There will be lots of comparison and I hope to incorporate a **_**lot **_**of history in here. Mostly focusing on Prussia and Germany. There will be some focusing on Denmark and the Nordics and somewhere else, because the location for Saina is Denmark's land.**

** A small island named Bornholm, Denmark. You can find it on a map, it's apparently a tourist island for Denmark.**

** Cookies for you where I stole Saina's last name. :3 (Hint: The video game was released in Japan in late 2013)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned in here. I just own my OC and plots.**

* * *

It was a strange feeling. I never really asked for a new life, nor had I really given the topic much thought. I was content with my life and yet… I felt as if something was missing. Something that I hadn't ever possessed before.

I had a wonderful family that I hardly ever fought with, a doting boyfriend, friends that always had my back and going out on fun adventures.

Why would I want to walk away from all that?

Well, I don't know the reasons but I'll have to tell you about my new life. My new life as a country in Hetalia: Axis Powers. How did I know?

Let's find out, shall we?

It probably started when I had fallen asleep late. The next day was a school day, and I stayed up reading my collection of books, which isn't all that impressive to look at. It's a small bookshelf filled with manga, chapter, text, and picture books. That's beside the point.

Sometime during my slumber, I could hear voices. I could barely make out what they were saying. All I could catch were snippets like, 'We're finally breaking off from the Danish!' or 'Will the Teutonic Knights make a good ally?' but the last one was what caught my attention: "With this, we will form the Kingdom of Saina."

Saina. That's a name I came up with for my made up Hetalia OC. How could someone say something like that? And full grown men, by the sounds of their voices. Please tell me this is just a figment of my imagination.

My OC Saina was supposed to have beautiful, long black hair, bright, emerald green eyes and pale skin, a brutal, bloody beginning of her history and falls in love with Prussia. Something that I _knew_ was fiction. I had originally just made a new continent for her with my friends, still being somewhat naïve.

Then it hit me. Was I being recreated? What about my family and friends? What will happen to me when I disappear? I grew frantic, not being able to do anything in the darkness that swirled with muffled voices.

Soon, I could hear nothing.

* * *

I awoke to the sky. It was pretty and the trees' coloured leaves were rustled by the wind high above me.

Wait.

Sky, trees and wind?

I shot up into a sitting position, taking in my surroundings. Nothing was familiar and no sign of sheets and walls like in my home.

"So I really was recreated…" I murmured sadly. I stood up, taking note I was much smaller and my hair was still brown, but a lighter, prettier shade. I wore a white robe, much like the young nations of Hetalia, my hands and feet small and bare.

I shook my head, then headed in the direction behind me, not really knowing where I was going.

I walked for what seemed like ages, scenery changing with every other step. Before too long, I spotted a town just down the hill, leading away from the sparse forest. I hurried over to find my new 'boss.'

That will take some getting used to.

All the fanfiction I may have read had many theories and ideas, but I never really found one that had anything to do with if a country recognized its leader straight away. I guess I'll have to wing it.

I walked up to a young lady, probably no older than my mindset and former life, 16-18. She looked very average, brown hair in a braid, green eyes and pale skin. I tugged on her dress to get her attention. "Excuse me, Miss."

**(AN: Just for future reference, they're speaking Danish as that's the language Saina originated.)**

She looked down at me and looked surprised, but quickly smiled, "Hello little one. Where's your mother?"

"I don't have one. I'm looking for the leader. I have something to tell him." I replied. Shock glazed her eyes as she heard my full sentences. I vaguely wondered if I could speak English or German, because I was obviously speaking a different language. Huh.

"No mother? Then where did you come from?" She completely ignored my request, irking me.

"I woke up in the forest. Where is the leader of your village?" I pressed, quite insistent. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You should come with me, little one. It is dangerous for you to be out on your own." She began to reach for my arm but I swiftly jumped out of her reach, surprising her.

"No." My voice came out commanding. "My name is Saina and I am looking for your leader in this village." My words were icy, ones that shouldn't be laced with a child's voice. But they were, because I had the mentality of someone older. I was glaring at the woman, intent on getting to my new boss.

Shock and fear coursed through the lady's face and eyes. She was shaking so bad, that she looked like she would faint.

But she didn't.

Instead, she gulped and gestured for me to follow her. I did. Despite my young appearance, I had the mind of a young adult, one that had insight much farther than that of an average teenager.

I could tell the villagers had gotten curious about me. The blatant stares and fingers pointing (which was rude), and whispers. A child in a white robe following a young lady. Heh, I can see why they would talk.

The woman lead me to a large home, but not much larger than the rest of the houses in the area. From there, she nervously knocked on the door. A muffled voice spoke.

"Yes?" Despite being muffled, it was clearly a male voice. Gentle but strong.

"I… I have a child who w-wishes to see you, sir." The woman stuttered. A chuckle rumbled from behind the door.

"Come and enter; I won't say no to a child." He replied. Hesitating, she opened the door and entering, me trailing behind fearlessly.

It wasn't a grand house or anything. It was actually quite cozy. A wooden house lined with fur and weapons, food storage, furniture and a desk. A little ways in, a hall with doors. Behind the desk was a man, one much taller than even my former self, even if he was sitting.

He had ruffled brown hair, pale to fair skin (it was hard to tell in the lighting), his coat was lined with dark furs. His features were quite attractive with a bit of a stubble (picturing France and Turkey), and brilliant green eyes. I couldn't see what else he was wearing due to the desk.

"Miranda." He greeted. "I'm honestly surprised to see you with a child, and she doesn't look to be any of the children from the village."

"I… I as well, milord." She replied softly. I waited, knowing that I had to reveal myself in due time.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. Miranda bit her lip and looked at me pointedly. I didn't look at her. I stared at the green orbs that connected to mine.

His eyes widened when our eyes met. Why is he looking at me like that? My hazel eyes aren't that special to look at.

"You may leave, Miranda." She hurried out of the room, not wanting at all to stay. The two of us stared at each other for a long while before he spoke again. "Who are you, little one? Your orange orbs do not hold the look of innocence."

Orange? Ha! He must be joking. I waited a moment, gathering my thoughts on how to respond without seeming silly.

"My good sir and leader, I have gone by many names in the past and my fate has led me here in this world and body." I could see the surprise in his eyes, but his features remained stoic, "I am the personification of The Kingdom of Saina on which you have created. My entire being is under your command."

I bowed in respect to my leader, waiting for his response and command, staying that way.

I was bowed for a long time, but probably not for more than fifteen minutes, which was painful. But he finally spoke to me.

"Lift your head, little one." His voice sounded like he was exhausted. When I did so, his eyes held the look of overwhelm, stress, fear and respect. "This is the first time I have ever heard of a 'personification.' What can I learn about them, learn about you?"

I stood there and blinked. Before long, I walked to the kitchen and dragged a stool to his desk and climbed on top and sat there.

"There are many a things to learn about personifications of Kingdoms and Territories. However, I have much to learn myself as a newly born Kingdom. I'm sure you've had many fights with the Danish, and the other Nordic Kingdoms." He nodded at this. "Has there ever been a man or two that you've seen multiple times in battle?"

"I have seen many men in my battles, and there are times where it has gone by so fast, I do not even remember half of it." I nodded in understanding and continued.

"There must have been one man you've seen at least once. Everyone in this land has at some point. The Kingdom of Denmark; a courageous Viking who never seems to age with humans. Always loud and annoying." I must have had a look of annoyance because my leader chuckled.

"He has messy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, always looking for trouble. There have been others he has fought with or against, The Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway. Sweden is a tall blonde with blue eyes and a scary expression, very terrifying in battle but a mischievous heart. Norway is a light blonde with a Nordic cross hairpin in his hair, his eyes a distant blue and a mysterious curl and personality." I added that the Swede would later have a pair of glasses in my head.

My leader's eyes widened in my descriptions. He _had_ seen one or all of them before. The detail of each male is just enough that it wouldn't escape a person's memory if they had ever seen one.

"I have seen the Dane and the Swede. They are fierce fighters. Ones whom I have never encountered in a battle against myself." He spoke. I smiled, knowing that I will as a newborn kingdom.

"I will one day. It will be inevitable." Silence filled the room. "May I ask what your name is? I never had the chance of hearing it." It was his turn to smile knowingly.

"Claudi Dominique. First King and leader of Saina. Do kingdoms and territories have alternate names?" I repeated his name, just to get a feel for it on my tongue. I smiled sadly, remembering how close that name seemed to my former one.

"We do. Eventually, the personifications will live among the humans like any other human. Only the higher and more powerful members of a kingdom will have such knowledge." I replied. I paused, thinking of which name I would like to use for as long as my kingdom lives. "I shall be known as Kazuichi Starla to the humans."

At that moment, I felt my world pulsate. As if the name itself was a trigger for something that I was not ready for. I could now understand the people on my land, feeling the land becoming one with me. **(AN: As I think about how Russia has plagued my mind)** I faintly heard girls loudly calling my former name and men whispering my new one.

The men's voices were only heard once, but the girls' voices were disappearing as they repeated it over and over again.

Then nothing.

What did this mean? Were those girls the friends I called sisters? And the men… were they the other countries and kingdoms of this time and universe?

Was that my disconnecting link to my former world?

A world I was torn from?

Forever?

I nearly missed Claudi's reply because of this.

"Kazuichi Starla? What an unusual name. Why did you choose such a name?" His eyes gleamed with confusion and curiosity.

"In the East, there are Clans that have very different standards and lifestyles. Their last names are mentioned first as a symbol of pride. Pride in their clans and families. I have chosen to carry that pride with me wherever I may go. Here in the West, it would be Starla Kazuichi."

Another pulse went through me. This time, I could see it and Claudi seemed to have felt it as well. I started hearing single questions or statements from the men's voices.

"_A new Kingdom, eh? Perhaps she'll be a useful ally."_

"_Those traitors actually went through with it! And as a female Kingdom… Feh!"_

"_Maybe I could ask the new Kingdom to be my friend… Eheh."_

"_Is she as pretty like Miss Hungary?"_

"_Where is the new Kingdom located? News doesn't travel quite as fast as the arrival of a new territory does."_

This continued for a little while before they disappeared but one was still swirling in my head: _'Just because a new territory is female, doesn't mean she isn't strong. We'll have to find her and test her strength against the awesome Teutonic Knights, which is me.'_

The voices were all so familiar but I couldn't exactly tell which was which… except one. I could imagine him smirking, as if he was determined to find me and challenge me to a battle.

Prussia.

I felt a chill travel down my spine in anticipation.

* * *

**I am totally going to play the cliffhanger card on this chapter. There was no better way to continue it after all. This story is going to be a hard topic because I'll need to focus on history that I'm not familiar with (even though Hetalia puts a pretty good perspective on it).**

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but I'm dealing with senior graduation and stuff. It isn't fun. So I decided to upload this to see what would happen. (Considering I haven't even started the next chapter. OxO)**

**I'll tell all you what game and character I referenced at. Expect more anime/game/show/book references. Those are awesome, yes?**

**I hope you all have a lovely day! :D**

**~Neeky-chan**


End file.
